MI
=mi= * sub =mi- ???? * en: adj in compounds mi-, mio- ( * less) * ◊ miocen etc. =mi ???? * pt: pron pess 1. me; 2. mim * en: pron me ( * me ) =mi pron poss adj= =mi¹ ???? * pt: n Mus. mi * en: n 1. Mus. mi; 2. Mus. (the note) E * ◊ solmisar etc. * mi² ???? * pt: adj/pron poss meu/minha * en: adj poss my * ◊ mie =miasma= * sub =miasma -ma/-mat- ???? * pt: n miasma * en: n miasma * ◊ miasmatic * miasmat- ???? * en: see miasma =miasmatic= * adj * miasmatic ???? * pt: adj miasmático/a * en: adj miasmatic =miau= * sub =miau (-áu) ???? * pt: interj/sub miau, miada, miadura * en: interj/n miaow, meow * ◊ miaular =miau interj= =miaular= * v =miaular ???? * pt: v miar * en: v to miaow, meow, mew =mibora= * sub =mica= * sub =mica ???? * pt: n 1. migalha; * 2. Mineral. mica * en: n 1. crumb ( * small piece of bread, cake, etc., rubbed or broken off); 2. Mineral. mica * ◊ micacee; micar; micaschisto etc. =micacee= * adj =micacee ???? * pt: adj Mineral. micáceo/a * en: adj Mineral. micaceous =micar= * v =micar ???? * pt: v migar * en: v to crumble ( * to cause to crumble) =micaschisto= * sub =micaschisto ???? * pt: n Mineral. micaxisto * en: n Mineral. mica schist =micca= * sub =micca ???? * pt: n 1. torcida, mecha; 2. morrão, rastilho * en: n 1. wick; 2. Min.; etc. fuse, match =micella= * sub =micellar= * adj =Michael= * sub n pr =Michael ???? * pt: nprm Miguel * en: nprm Michael =michetta= * sub =micr- ???? * pt: * en: adj in compounds micro-, micr- (1. small; 2. System, etc. millionth part) * ◊ microbio etc.; microcosmo etc.; microfarad etc.; microfilm etc.; Micronesia etc.; microphotographia etc.; microscopio etc.; microtomo etc.; microcephale etc. =microampere= * sub =microamperoimetro= * sub =microanalyse (-ysis)= * sub =microarchivo= * sub =microbalancia= * sub =microbar= * sub =microbaroimetro= * sub =microbic= * adj =microbicida= * adj =microbicida= * sub =microbicida ???? * pt: n microbicida * en: n microbicide =microbio= * sub =microbio ???? * pt: n micróbio * en: n microbe * ◊ microbiologo etc.; microbicida etc. =microbiologia= * sub =microbiologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n microbiologia * en: n microbiology =microbiologic= * adj =microbiologista= * sub =microbiologista ???? * pt: n microbiologista =microbioilogo= * sub =microbiologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n microbiólogo * en: n microbiologist * ◊ microbiologia =microcalorimétrie= * sub =microcamera= * sub =microcarpe= * adj =microcarta= * sub =microcellular= * adj =microcephale= * adj =microcephale ???? * pt: adj microcéfalo/a * en: adj microcephalic * ◊ microcephalia =microcephalia= * sub =microcephalia (-ía) ???? * pt: n microcefalia * en: n microcephaly =microcephalic= * adj =microchimia= * sub =microchip= * sub =microchip ???? * pt: n microchip =microchirurgia= * sub =microchirurgic= * adj =microchirurgo= * sub =microchromosoma= * sub =microcircuito= * sub =microclimate= * sub =microclimatic= * adj =microclimatologia= * sub =microclimatologic= * adj =microclin= * adj =micrococco= * sub =microcomputator= * sub =microcomputator ???? * pt: n microcomputador =microcomputer= * adj =microcopia= * sub =microcopiar= * v =microcosmic= * adj =microcosmic ???? * pt: adj microcósmico/a * en: adj microcosmic =microcosmo= * sub =microcosmo ???? * pt: n microcosmo * en: n microcosm * ◊ microcosmic =microcrystallin= * adj =microcrystallo= * sub =microcurie= * sub =microcyste= * sub =microcyste ???? * en: n Bot. microcyst =microcytose (-oisis)= * sub =microdactyle= * adj =microdactylia= * sub =microdialyse (-ysis)= * sub =microdispersion= * sub =microdissection= * sub =microdistillation= * sub =microdocumentation= * sub =microeconomia= * sub =microeconomic= * adj =microelectrodo= * sub =microelectronic= * adj =microelectronica= * sub =microelemento= * sub =microevolution= * sub =microfarad= * sub =microfarad ???? * pt: n Elect. microfaradio * en: n Elec. microfarad =microfauna= * sub =microfibra= * sub =microfiche= * sub =microfiche ???? * pt: n microfiche =microfilm= * sub =microfilm ???? * pt: n microfilme * en: n microfilm =microfilmar= * v =microfissura= * sub =microflora= * sub =microfossile= * sub =microgalvanoimetro= * sub =microgameta= * sub =microglossa= * sub =microgramma= * sub =micrographia= * sub =micrographic= * adj =microigrapho= * sub =microgravitate= * sub =microhabitat= * sub =microinformatica= * sub =microinjection= * sub =microinstruction= * sub =microinterferoimetro= * sub =microlector= * sub =microlithic= * adj =microilitho= * sub =microlithographia= * sub =micrologia= * sub =micromania= * sub =micromanipulation= * sub =micromanipulator= * sub =micromanoimetro= * sub =micrometeorite= * sub =micrometeorologia= * sub =micromethodo= * sub =micrometria= * sub =micrometric= * adj =micrometric ???? * pt: adj micrométrico/a =microimetro= * sub =micrometro (-cró-) ???? * pt: n micrómetro * en: n micrometer =micromillimetro= * sub =microminiaturisation= * sub =micromodulo= * sub =micromorphologia= * sub =micromorphologic= * adj =micromutation= * sub =micron= * sub =micron (míc-) ???? * pt: n mícron (milésima parte do milímetro) * en: n micron ( * one thousandth millimeter) =Micronesia= * sub n pr * Micronesia ???? * pt: npr Micronésia * en: npr Micronesia * ◊ micronesian-micronesiano =micronesian= * adj =micronesian ???? * pt: adj micronesiano/a * en: adj Micronesian =micronesiano= * sub =micronesiano ???? * pt: n micronesiano * en: n Micronesian =micronuclear= * adj =micronucleo= * sub =micronutriente= * sub =microorganismo= * sub =micropaleontologia= * sub =microparasito= * sub =micropetale= * adj =microiphago= * sub =microphonia= * sub =microphonic= * adj =microiphono= * sub =microphono (-ró-) ???? * pt: n microfono * en: n microphone =microphoto= * sub =microphotographia= * sub =microphotographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n microfotografia * en: n 1. microphotography; 2. microphotograph =microphotographic= * adj =microphotoimetro= * sub =microphylle= * adj =microphylogenese (-esis)= * sub =microphysica= * sub =microiphyto= * sub =micropilula= * sub =micropipetta= * sub =microplancton= * sub =microprocessor= * sub =microprogramma= * sub =microprogrammation= * sub =microprojection= * sub =microproteina= * sub =microptere= * adj =micropunction= * sub =micropylo= * sub =microradiographia= * sub =microrobot= * sub =microscopia= * sub =microscopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n microscopia * en: n microscopy =microscopic= * adj * microscopic ???? * pt: adj microscópico/a * en: adj microscopic =microscopio= * sub =microscopio ???? * pt: n microscópio * en: n microscope * ◊ microscopia; microscopista; microscopic =microscopista= * sub =microscopista ???? * pt: n microscopista * en: n microscopist =microsecunda= * sub =microseismo= * sub =microseismo (-séi-) ???? * pt: n microssismo (terremoto débil) * en: n microseism ( * feeble earth tremor) * ◊ microseismographo =microseismoigrapho= * sub =microseismographo (-mó-) ???? * pt: n microssismógrafo * en: n microseismograph =microsepale= * adj =microsocietate= * sub =microsoma= * sub =microsonda= * sub =microspectrophotometria= * sub =microspectrophotoimetro= * sub =microspectroscopio= * sub =microsperme= * adj =microsphera= * sub =microspora= * sub =microsporangio= * sub =microstructura= * sub =microsulco= * sub =microtechnica= * sub =microtechnologia= * sub =microtomia= * sub =microitomo= * sub =microtomo (-ró-) ???? * pt: n micrótomo * en: n microtome =microtono= * sub =microtubulo= * sub =microunda= * sub =microvolt= * sub =microwatt= * sub =micruro= * sub =miction= * sub =Midas= * sub n pr =mie ???? * pt: pron poss meu/minha; * le mie e le tue o/a meu/minha e o/a teu/tua; * le mios a minha gente ou a minha família * en: pron poss mine; * le mie e le tue mine and thine; * le mios my people or family =mie pron poss= =migmatite= * sub =migraine= * sub =migraine F ???? * pt: n migraine F * en: n migraine ( * headache) * ◊ migrainose * migrainose (-grenóse) ???? * en: adj migrainous =migrainose {gre}= * adj =migrante= * adj =migrante= * sub =migrante ???? * pt: adj/ppr migrante, emigrante * en: adj migratory, migrant =migrar= * v =migrar ???? * pt: v migrar * en: v to migrate * ◊ migrante; migration; migrator; migratori; emigrar; immigrar =migration= * sub =migration ???? * pt: n migração * en: n migration =migrator= * sub =migrator ???? * pt: n transmigrador * en: n migrant; attrib. migratory; * aves migratores migratory birds =migratori= * adj =migratori ???? * pt: adj migratório/a * en: adj migratory ( * pertaining to migrations) =mikado= * sub =mikado J ???? * pt: n mikado J * en: n mikado =Milan= * sub n pr * Milan ???? * pt: npr Milão (cidade italiana) =milanese= * adj =milanese= * sub =milanese ???? * pt: sub/adj milanês/esa =milano= * sub =milano ???? * pt: n milhafre, milhano, milvio =mildew= * sub =mildew A ???? * pt: n mildew A * en: n (vine) mildew, (grape) mildew =miliar= * adj =miliaria= * sub =milieu= * sub =milieu F ???? * pt: n milieu F * en: n milieu, environment =milio= * sub =militante= * adj =militante= * sub =militante ???? * ???? * pt: adj militante * en: adj militant; * Ecclesia militante Church militant =militantia= * sub =militantia ???? * pt: n militança * en: n militancy =militar= * adj =militar= * sub =militar= * v =militar¹ ???? * pt: adj militar * en: adj military * militar² ???? * pt: n militar, soldado (compare: milite) * en: n military man, soldier; * militares military * militar³ ???? * pt: v militar * en: v to fight ( * to take part in a fight); * militar in favor de to tell in favor of; * militar contra to tell or militate against =militarisar= * v * militarisar ???? * pt: v militarizar * en: v to militarize =militarisation= * sub =militarisation ???? * pt: n militarização * en: n militarization =militarismo= * sub =militarismo ???? * pt: n militarismo * en: n militarism =militarista= * adj =militarista= * sub =militarista ???? * pt: n militarista * en: n militarist ( * supporter of militarism) =militaristic= * adj =militaro-communista= * adj =militaro-industrial= * adj =military= * sub =milite= * sub =milite (mí-) ???? * pt: n militar, soldado * en: n soldier, warrior * ◊ militia; militar¹-militarismo, militarista, militarisar-militarisation, dismilitarisar-dismilitarisation; militar³-militante-militantia =militia= * sub * militia ???? * pt: n milícia * en: n militia * ◊ militiano =militiano= * sub =militiano ???? * pt: n miliciano * en: n militiaman =milk-shake= * sub =mille= * sub num card =mille ???? * pt: sub/adj mil * en: n/adj (a, one) thousand * ◊ milliardo; millia-milliari; million; millesime; millennio etc.; millimetro etc.; millepedes etc. =milleflor= * adj =mille-floires= * sub =milleflores ???? * en: n mille-fleurs (perfume) =millefolie= * adj =mille-folios= * sub =millena ???? * pt: n milhar =millenari= * adj =millenario= * sub =millenarismo= * sub =millenarista= * adj =millenarista= * sub =millennio= * sub =millennio ???? * pt: n milénio * en: n millennium =mille-pedes= * sub =mille-pedes (-pé-) ???? * pt: n centopeia * en: n centipede, millepede * millesime (-ésime) ???? * pt: adj milésimo/a * en: adj thousandth; * le millesime parte , le millesimo the thousandth part, the thousandth =millesime num= =millesimo= * sub =milli- ???? * en: see mille =millia= * sub * millia ???? * pt: n milha * en: n mile; * millia marin nautical or sea mile =milliampere= * sub =milliardari= * adj =milliardario= * sub =milliardario ???? * pt: n multimilionário * en: n billionaire, milliardaire =milliardesime (-ésime) ???? * pt: adj bilionésimo * en: adj billionth ( * thousand millionth) =milliardesime num= =milliardo= * sub num =milliardo ???? * pt: n bilião, bilhão * en: n billion, milliard * ◊ milliardario; milliardesime =milliari= * adj =milliari ???? * pt: adj miliário/a * en: adj mile, milliary; * petra milliari , columna milliari milestone =millibar= * sub =millicurie= * sub =milliequivalente= * sub =milligrado= * sub =milligramma= * sub =milligramma ???? * pt: n miligrama * en: n milligram =millilitro= * sub =millilitro (-ílitro) ???? * pt: n mililitro * en: n milliliter =millimetrate= * adj =millimetric= * adj =millimetro (-ímetro) ???? * pt: n milímetro * en: n millimeter =millimetro,mm= * sub =millimicron= * sub =million= * sub num =million ???? * pt: n milhão * en: n million; * (duo) milliones de (homines) (two) million (men) * ◊ millionari; millionario-multimillionario etc.; millionesime =millionari= * adj =millionari ???? * pt: adj milionário/a * en: adj millionaire =millionario= * sub =millionario ???? * pt: n milionário * en: n millionaire =millionesime (-ésime) ???? * pt: adj milionésimo/a * en: adj millionth; * le millionesime parte , le millionesimo the millionth part, the millionth =millionesime num= =millionesimo= * sub =millirad= * sub =millirem= * sub =millivolt= * sub =milliwatt= * sub =mimar= * v =mimar ???? * pt: v mimar * en: v to mimic =mime- ???? * en: v in derivatives and compounds mime ( * to imitate) * ◊ mimese etc.; mimetic-mimetismo; mimeographo etc. =mimeographar= * v =mimeographar ???? * en: v to mimeograph =mimeographic= * adj =mimeoigrapho= * sub =mimeographo (-ógrapho) ???? * en: n mimeograph * ◊ mimeographar =mimese (-esis)= * sub * mimese ???? * pt: n Ret. mimese * en: n Rhet. mimesis, mimicry =mimet- ???? * en: see mimetic =mimetic= * adj * mimetic ???? * pt: adj mimético/a * en: adj mimetic, mimic, imitative =mimetismo= * sub =mimetismo ???? * pt: n Biol. mimetismo * en: n Biol. mimicry =mimic= * adj =mimic ???? * pt: adj mímico/a * en: adj mimic (1. of a mime; 2. imitative) =mimica= * sub =mimica ???? * pt: n mímica * en: n gesticulation, use of gestures; also: mimetic expression; specif: facial expression =mimo= * sub =mimo ???? * pt: n mimo * en: n mime (1. Antiq. farce; 2. actor in a mime; 3. mimic, person skilled in mimicry) * ◊ mimic: mimica; mimose; mimar; mimologo etc.; pantomime etc. =mimodrama= * sub =mimodrama ???? * en: n mimodrama, pantomime * mimographia ???? * pt: n mimografia =mimoigrapho= * sub =mimographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n mimógrafo * en: n mimographer, writer of mimes =mimologia= * sub =mimologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Ret. mimologia * en: n Rhet. mimesis, mimicry =mimoilogo= * sub =mimologo (-mó-) ???? * pt: n 1. mimólogo * en: n 1. mimologist ( * reciter of mimes); 2. mimic, imitator * ◊ mimologia =mimosa= * sub * mimosa ???? * pt: n Bot. mimosa * en: n Bot. mimosa, sensitive plant =mimosaceas= * sub pl =mimosaceas ???? * pt: n pl Bot. mimosaceas * en: npl Bot. Mimosaceae =mimosacee= * adj =mimosacee ???? * pt: adj Bot. mimosáceo/a * en: adj Bot. mimosaceous =mimose ???? * pt: adj mimoso/a, sensitivo/a * en: adj sensitive (as in * “sensitive plant”) * ◊ mimosa-mimosacee-mimosaceas =mimulo= * sub =-min- ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ emin-; immin-; promin- * min-¹ Chinese ???? * en: n/adj in compounds min- ( * people; people’s, popular) * ◊ Kuomintang etc. * min-² ???? * en: see also minus =mina= * sub * mina ???? * pt: n mina * en: n mine (1. as in “coal mine”); 2. Mil.) * ◊ minar-minator; dragaminas etc.; poneminas etc. =minar= * v =minar ???? * pt: v minar * en: v I. to undermine; II. to mine (1. as in “to mine a bridge”; 2. to dig for ore or metal) =minaret= * sub =minaret ???? * pt: n Arquit. minarete, almenara * en: n Arch. minaret =minator= * sub =minator ???? * pt: n mineiro * en: n miner (1. as in “coal miner”; 2. Mil.) =mineral= * adj =mineral= * sub =mineral¹ ???? * pt: adj mineral * en: adj mineral; * regno mineral mineral kingdom; * aqua mineral mineral water; * oleo mineral mineral oil * ◊ mineralisar-mineralisation, mineralisator; vegetomineral etc.; mineral²-mineralogo etc. * mineral² ???? * pt: n mineral * en: n 1. mineral; * 2. ore (as in “iron ore”) =mineralisar= * v * mineralisar ???? * pt: v mineralizar * en: v to mineralize ( * to transform into a mineral) =mineralisation= * sub =mineralisation ???? * pt: n mineralização * en: n mineralization =mineralisator= * adj =mineralisator= * sub =mineralisator ???? * pt: n mineralizador * en: n mineralizer (as in “sulphur is a mineralizer”) =mineralogia= * sub =mineralogia (-ía) ???? * pt: n mineralogia * en: n mineralogy =mineralogic= * adj * mineralogic ???? * pt: adj mineralógico/a * en: adj mineralogical =mineralogista= * sub =mineralogista ???? * pt: n mineralogista * en: n mineralogist =mineralogo= * sub =mineralogo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n mineralogista * en: n mineralogist * ◊ mineralogia-mineralogista; mineralogic =mineralographia= * sub =mineralographic= * adj =minerari= * adj =minerari ???? * pt: adj minerário/a =Minerva= * sub n pr =Minerva ???? * pt: npr Relig. Minerva * en: npr Relig. Minerva * ◊ minerval =minerval= * adj =minerval ???? * pt: adj minerval * en: adj Minervic, Minervan =minestroine= * sub =Ming= * sub n pr =mini= * adj =miniar= * v =miniar ???? * pt: v miniaturar, miniaturizar (compare: miniaturar) * en: v I. to miniate (1. to paint with red lead; 2. to illuminate pages, manuscripts, etc.); II. to miniature, paint miniatures =miniaspirator= * sub =miniatura= * sub =miniatura ???? * pt: n miniatura * en: n miniature (1. an illumination; 2. miniature portrait; 3. miniature representation, model, etc.); * in miniatura In miniature =miniaturar= * v =miniaturar ???? * pt: v miniaturar, miniaturizar (compare: miniar) * en: v to miniature; to paint, embellish with, miniatures =miniaturisar= * v =miniaturisation= * sub =miniaturista= * sub =miniaturista ???? * pt: n miniaturista * en: n miniaturist =minibus= * sub =minicalculator= * sub =minicassetta= * sub =minicomputator= * sub =minicomputer= * sub =minidisco= * sub =miniformato= * sub =minigolf= * sub =minigonna= * sub =minigonnella= * sub =minima= * sub =minima (mí-) ???? * pt: n Mus. miníma * en: n Mus. minim =minimal= * adj =minimax= * sub =minime= * adj =minime¹ (mí-) ???? * pt: adj mínimo/a * en: adj 1. least, smallest, minimal; 2. very small, tiny; * precio minime minimum price * ◊ minimo; minima * minime² (mí-) ???? * pt: adv minimamente * en: adv 1. least; 2. very little; 3. by no means, not in the least, no! =minimicroiphono= * sub =minimiflor= * adj =minimifolie= * adj =minimisar= * v =minimisation= * sub =minimo= * sub =minimo (mí-) ???? * pt: n mínimo * en: n minimum * reducer al minimo to reduce to a minimum =Minimo ???? * pt: npr Catól. Mínimo * en: npr R.C.Ch. Minim =minio= * sub * minio ???? * pt: n mínio * en: n minium, red lead * ◊ miniar-miniatura-miniaturista, miniaturar =minipilula= * sub =miniski= * sub =minislip= * sub =minister- ???? * en: see ministro =ministerial= * adj * ministerial ???? * pt: adj Gov. ministerial * en: adj Gov. ministerial =ministerio= * sub =ministerio ???? * pt: n ministério * en: n 1. office, function; 2. Gov. ministry, department =ministrabile= * adj =ministrar= * v =ministrar ???? * pt: v ministrar * en: v to minister (1. to attend, be in attendance, serve; 2. to perform the function of a minister of the church) =ministro= * sub =ministro ???? * pt: n ministro * en: n I. agent, representative; II. minister (1. Gov.; 2. Dipl.; 3. Churches); * prime ministro Prime Minister; * ministro sin portafolio minister without portfolio * ◊ ministerio-ministerial; ministrar-administrar, subministrar; ex-ministro =minitrip= * sub =minoan= * adj =minoan ???? * en: adj Minoan =minoano= * sub =minoano ???? * en: n Minoan =minor= * adj =minor= * sub * minor ???? * pt: adj menor * en: adj minor (1. lesser, smaller; 2. Law under age; 3. Mus.); * Asia Minor Asia Minor; * le ordines minor Eccl. the minor orders * ◊ minoritate; Minorita =minorante= * sub =minorar= * v =minoration= * sub =minorative= * adj =Minorca= * sub n pr =minorchin= * adj =minorchino= * sub =Minorita= * sub =Minorita ???? * en: n R.C.Ch. Minorite =minoritari= * adj =minoritate ???? * pt: n minoria * en: n minority (1. smaller number or part; 2. Law); * esser in minoritate to be in the minority =Minos= * sub n pr =Minos (mí-) ???? * en: npr Mythol. Minos * ◊ minoan-minoano; minotauro etc. =Minotauro= * sub =minotauro ???? * en: n Mythol. Minotaur * Minotauro ???? * pt: n Mitol. Minotauro =minuendo= * sub * minuendo ???? * pt: n Arit. minuendo, diminuendo * en: n Arith. minuend =minuer= * v =minuer minu-/minut- ???? * pt: v diminuir, subtrair (compare: diminuer) * en: v to diminish, lessen * ◊ minuendo; minute; diminuer =minus= * adv =minus (mí-) ???? * pt: adv menos (compare: meno) * en: adv less; * minus belle (que) less beautiful (than); * le minus belle the least beautiful; * plus o minus more or less; * minus de (dece annos) less than (ten years); * a minus que unless; * al minus at least; * (le) minus (the) least (as in “what pleases me (the) least”); * minus (de) (moneta, etc. ) less (money, etc.); * (quatro) minus (tres) (four) minus (three); * (totos) minus (ille) (all) except, but (him) * ◊ minuscule; minime; minuspreciar etc. =minuscula= * sub * minuscula ???? * pt: n minúscula * en: n 1. small or lower case letter; 2. minuscule =minuscule= * adj =minuscule ???? * pt: adj minúsculo/a * en: adj tiny, minute; * littera minuscule small or lower case letter * ◊ minuscula =minuspreciar= * v =minuspreciar ???? * en: v to despise * ◊ minusprecio =minuspreciator= * sub =minusprecio= * sub =minusprecio ???? * en: n contempt, scorn =minuta= * sub * minuta ???? * pt: n 1. minuta, borrão, rascunho; 2. minuto (sexagésima parte de uma hora) * en: n 1. draft (“the draft of a contract, etc.”); 2. minute ( * the sixtieth part of an hour or of a geometric degree) * ◊ minutar =minutar= * v =minutar ???? * pt: v minutar * en: v to draft ( * to make a draft of) =minutari= * adj =minute= * adj =minute ???? * pt: adj minuto/a, miúdo/a, diminuto/a, reduzido/a * en: adj minute (1. diminutive; 2. as in “a minute investigation”) * ◊ minutia-minutiose, minutiar; minuta =minutia= * sub =minutia ???? * pt: n minúcia * en: n minutia ( * trifling detail); * minutias minutiae =minutiar= * v =minutiar ???? * pt: v minuciar * en: v * to mince ( * to cut or chop into small pieces) =minutiflor= * adj =minutifolie= * adj =minutiose= * adj =minutiose ???? * pt: adj minucioso/a * en: adj 1. meticulous, particular; 2. detailed, thorough =minutiositate= * sub =minutiositate ???? * pt: n minuciosidade =minutipetale= * adj =miocen= * adj =miocen ???? * pt: adj Geol. miocénico/a * en: adj Geol. Miocene * ◊ mioceno =mioceno= * sub n pr =mioceno ???? * pt: n Geol. miocéno * en: n Geol. Miocene =mir- ???? * en: adj in derivatives and compounds * ◊ mirific; mirar =mira= * sub * mira ???? * pt: n mira * en: n 1. aim (as in * “take aim,” “good aim,” etc.); 2. sight ( * device on a firearm) =mirabella= * sub =mirabile dictu= =mirabile dictu L ???? * pt: mirabile dictu L * en: mirabile dictu , wonderful to relate =mirabilis= * sub =miraculo= * sub =miraculo ???? * pt: n milagre * en: n miracle * ◊ miraculose =miraculose= * adj =miraculose ???? * pt: adj milagroso/a * en: adj miraculous =miraculositate= * sub =mirador= * sub =mirage= * sub =mirage (-aje) ???? * pt: n miragem * en: n mirage =mirar= * v * mirar ???? * pt: v mirar, olhar, observar * en: v 1. to look at (searchingly); 2. to (take) aim at * ◊ mira; miraculo; mirage; admirar =mirific= * adj =mirific ???? * en: adj marvelous =mirliton= * sub =mis- ???? * pt: prefixo (1. mal, errado; 2. não) compare: miscontente etc.; miscredente etc.; misinterpretar etc.; misusar etc. * en: prefixo mis- (1. badly, wrongly; * 2. not) * ◊ miscontente etc.; miscredente etc.; misinterpretar etc.; misusar etc. =misandria= * sub =misandrista= * sub =misanthrope= * adj =misanthrope ???? * pt: adj misantrópico/a * en: adj misanthropic * ◊ misanthropia; misanthropo-misanthropic =misanthropia= * sub =misanthropia (-ía) ???? * pt: n misantropia * en: n misanthropy =misanthropic= * adj * misanthropic ???? * pt: adj misantrópico/a * en: adj misanthropic =misanthropisar= * v =misanthropo= * sub =misanthropo ???? * pt: n misantropo * en: n misanthrope, misanthropist =misapplicar= * v =misapplication= * sub =misaventura= * sub =misavisar= * v =miscalcular= * v =miscalculation= * sub =miscellanea= * sub pl =miscellanea ???? * pt: n miscelânea * en: n miscellany; also: miscellanies =miscellanee= * adj =miscellanee ???? * pt: adj miscelâneo/a * en: adj miscellaneous * ◊ miscellanea =miscer= * v =miscer misc-/mixt- ???? * pt: v mesclar, misturar * en: v to mix, blend * ◊ miscibile-miscibilitate; mixtion; mixtura; mixte-mixtilinee etc.; admiscer; commiscer; immiscer; promiscue =miscibile= * adj * miscibile ???? * pt: adj misturável * en: adj miscible, mixable =miscibilitate= * sub =miscibilitate ???? * en: n miscibility, mixability =miscitor= * sub =miscognoscer= * v =miscognoscimento= * sub =miscolorar= * v =miscommunication= * sub =miscomprension= * sub =miscomprension ???? * pt: n incompreensão =misconception= * sub =misconciper= * v =miscontente= * adj =miscontente ???? * pt: adj descontente * en: adj discontent =miscredente= * adj =miscredente= * sub =miscredente¹ ???? * pt: adj/ppr descrente * en: adj miscreant, unbelieving * miscredente² ???? * pt: n descrente * en: n miscreant, unbeliever =miscredentia= * sub * miscredentia ???? * pt: n descrença, incredulidade * en: n miscreance =miscreder= * v =misdatar= * v =misdescriber= * v =mise en scène= * sub =mise en scène F ???? * pt: n mise en scène F * en: n mise en scène , staging; also: stage setting =misemplear= * v =misenior ???? * pt: n monsenhor =miserabile= * adj * miserabile ???? * pt: adj miserável * en: adj miserable (1. wretched; 2. vile, base) =miserabilitate= * sub =miserar= * v =miserar ???? * en: v to deplore, bewail; * miserar se to lament, moan =misere= * adj * misere ???? * pt: adj miserável * en: adj miserable, wretched * ◊ miseria; miserar-miserabile, commiserar; misericorde etc. =miserere= * sub =miserere (-rére) ???? * pt: n Ecles. Miserere * en: n Eccl. Miserere (1. the 50th Psalm in the Vulgate; 2. musical setting of this Psalm) =miseria= * sub * miseria ???? * pt: n miséria * en: n 1. misery, wretchedness; 2. need, penury =misericorde= * adj =misericorde ???? * pt: adj misericordioso/a * en: adj merciful, compassionate, sympathizing * ◊ misericordia-misericordiose =misericordia= * sub =misericordia ???? * pt: n misericórdia, piedade * en: n I. mercy, compassion, pity; II. misericord (1. R.C.Ch. dispensation from fasting, etc.; * 2. Arch. miserere; 3. dagger for giving the coup de grâce ); * misericordia! mercy! gracious! etc. =misericordiose= * adj =misericordiose ???? * pt: adj misericordioso/a * en: adj merciful, full of pity =misericordiosemente ???? * pt: adv misericordiosamente =misfacer= * v =misguidar= * v =misguidator= * sub =misgurno= * sub =misinformar= * v =misinformation= * sub =misinformator= * sub =misinterpretar= * v =misinterpretar ???? * en: v to misinterpret =misinterpretation= * sub =misinterpretation ???? * en: n misinterpretation =misjudicamento= * sub =misjudicar= * v =miso- ???? * en: in compounds miso-, mis- ( * hatred, hating) * ◊ misogame etc.; misanthrope etc.; misoneismo etc. =misoigame= * adj =misogame (-ó-) ???? * en: adj misogamic =misogamia= * sub =misogamia (-ía) ???? * pt: n misogamia * en: n misogamy =misoigamo= * sub =misogamo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n misógamo * en: n misogamist =misogyne= * adj * misogyne ???? * pt: adj misógino/a * en: adj misogynic =misogynia= * sub =misogynia (-ía) ???? * pt: n misoginia * en: n misogyny, misogynism =misoigyno= * sub =misogyno (-ó-) ???? * pt: n misógino * en: n misogynist, misogyne =misologia= * sub =misoneismo= * sub =misoneismo (-ízmo) ???? * pt: n misoneísmo * en: n misoneism ( * hatred of the new) =misoneista= * adj =misoneista= * sub =misoneista (-ísta) ???? * pt: n misoneista * en: n * misoneist =misoneistic= * adj =mispickel= * sub =misplaciar= * v =misplaciar ???? * en: v to misplace, mislay =mispunctuar= * v =misreportar= * v =miss- ???? * en: see mitter =missa= * sub * missa ???? * pt: n Catól. missa * en: n R.C.Ch. Mass; * missa basse Low Mass; * missa solemne Solemn Mass, High Mass * ◊ missal =missal= * sub =missal ???? * pt: n missal * en: n missal =missil ???? * pt: n míssil =missile= * sub =mission= * sub =mission ???? * pt: n missão * en: n mission (1. duty on which a person is sent; 2. body of persons sent out) * ◊ missionario =missionari= * adj =missionari ???? * pt: adj missionário/a =missionario= * sub =missionario ???? * pt: n missionário * en: n missionary =missionologia= * sub =Mississippi= * sub n pr =Mississippi ???? * en: npr Mississippi (1. Mississippi River; 2. State of Mississippi) =missiva= * sub * missiva ???? * pt: n missiva * en: n missive =mistella= * sub =mistral= * sub =mistral ???? * pt: n mistral (vento do norte) =misusage= * sub =misusage (-aje) ???? * en: n misusage =misusar= * v =misusar ???? * en: v to misuse, also: to abuse =misuso= * sub =misuso ???? * en: n misuse; also: abuse =Mithra= * sub n pr =mithra©ismo= * sub =mithraic= * adj =Mithridates= * sub n pr =mithridatisar= * v =mithridatisation= * sub =mithridatismo= * sub =mithridato= * sub =mitigabile= * adj =mitigar= * v =mitigar ???? * pt: v mitigar * en: v to mitigate ( * to make milder or gentler) * ◊ mitigation =mitigation= * sub =mitigation ???? * pt: n mitigação * en: n mitigation =mitigatori= * adj =mitochondrial= * adj =mitochondrio= * sub =mitogenetic= * adj =miton= * sub =miton ???? * en: n 1. mitten; 2. mitt =mitose (-oisis)= * sub =mitosoma= * sub =mitotic= * adj =mitra= * sub =mitra ???? * pt: n mitra * en: n miter * ◊ mitrar =mitral= * adj =mitralia= * sub =mitralia ???? * pt: n metralha * en: n mitraille; also: grape shot; canister shot * ◊ mitraliar-mitraliator, mitraliatrice =mitraliar= * v =mitraliar ???? * pt: v metralhar * en: v 1. to fire at with mitraille; 2. to machine-gun =mitraliator= * sub =mitraliator ???? * pt: n metralhador * en: n machine gunner =mitraliatrice= * sub =mitraliatrice ???? * pt: n metralhadora * en: n machine gun =mitrar= * v =mitrar ???? * en: v to miter ( * to invest with a miter) =mitter= * v =mitter mitt-/miss- ???? * pt: v meter * en: v -; * mitter in to put or place in or into; * mitter le naso in un cosa to poke one’s nose into something * ◊ mission; missiva; admitter; committer; dimitter; emitter; intermitter; intromitter; omitter; permitter; premitter; pretermitter; promitter; remitter; submitter; transmitter; manumitter etc. =mixage (sonor)= * sub =mixer= * sub =mixotrophe= * adj =mixt- ???? * en: see miscer =mixte= * adj * mixte ???? * pt: adj misturado/a * en: adj mixed; * traino mixte mixed train =mixtelinee= * adj =mixtilinee * en: adj Geom. mixtilineal, mixtilinear =mixtion= * sub * mixtion ???? * pt: n mistura (compare: mixtura) * en: n mixture (1. act of mixing; 2. something mixed) =mixtura= * sub =mixtura ???? * pt: n mistura (compare: mixtion) * en: n mixture ( * something mixed)